A Whole World of Chaos
by sasodei-iz-awesome
Summary: Different people, different stories. What if... Uchiha Itachi never died? There was an actual kitsune demon? There was an even more powerful demon that no one knew of?


Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

Nara Shikamaru... well, right now he was just wondering WHY. The Nara genius had just been innocently lying down looking at the clouds when an orange _thing_ came and plopped down next to him, yammering at 50 million miles an hour. Sighing, he simply put concentration on the clouds and tuned out the little blond fox. He was probably going on about the last Uchiha again. That was never a fun topic. Got the genius too mad.

Glaring slightly, Naruto still didn't stop. After about 3 seconds, Shikamaru gave up and just let him keep rambling. Oh wow, that cloud right there looks like a duck. That one is also... Wait a minute, stupid Naruto now Shika has- "-so what do you think about that plan?" Sasuke on the brain. Sighing once again, the Nara propped himself up to sit properly and looked over at the energetic blond with very expressive eyes.

"Naruto." The statement brought the Uzumaki to a complete halt. The blonde slowly raised his head and met Shikamaru's brown eyes with his own cerulean ones. Shikamaru almost cried at how dead they looked. He realized that earlier Naruto was trying to psyche himself up again about the Uchiha's return. Wincing mentally, his tone became gentler as he said, "Naruto, when you decide to go off again, just promise to take me with you." '_So I can teach that Uchiha just _whose_ friend he messed with. Naruto being like this is just ridiculous._'

With Naruto's eyes brighter than before, he nodded his head so hard Shikamaru wasn't so sure it would stay on. Shaking his head he bestowed a brotherly hair ruffle on top of the blonde spikes. Grinning, Naruto got up and went into his famous pose, "Of course, Shika. You'd better believe I'll take you along to bring the teme back home."

He then took off. Probably to go see Sakura-chan. Actually, now that he thought about it, Shikamaru thought he saw a little chemistry going on between the two. Ah, that wasn't a good sign. Seeing as how he was really angry with Uchiha Sasuke for another reason. He scratched his tummy and fell back to look at the clouds once more. Smiling, he thought back to how he and Naruto's friendship had grown even stronger in the 5 years since the death of Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and the whole Akatsuki fiasco. The bottom line was this.

With Uzumaki Naruto, feelings became a whole lot more protective and aggressive.

O.o.o.O

Looking down upon the streets of Konoha, the three lone figures wondered at how the village had escaped their wrath. It was certainly obvious to them that this should have been the first place to look since they could have easily found out so much information here. Konoha was one of the five Hidden villages as well as being the biggest. They had actually felt stupid and immediately made their way over. If one thing was sure, they hated to waste time. It was rather wasteful of the entire eternity they would and always did have.

It had taken them awhile but at least they hadn't wasted too much time. Only a few months, at the most, since the end of the re-birthing ritual. These three beings were not shinobi, nor were they even human. No, they were demons in human form, trying to regain back their complete load of chakra and spiritual animal form. Of course, they knew they were Bijuu and their other halves were sealed in Jinchuuriki. The only question was who were the Jinchuuriki.

It had bothered the entire threesome and finally they racked their brains to see what they could do. Thus leading them, to Konoha. One finally was able to connect with his beast form and figure out where exactly it was located. They were not able to procure a name however. Of course, you can never be too trusting with foxes. They were just troublesome, impish, mischief-makers. They had all rolled eyes when this was told to them. Honestly, what had they been thinking when 'trusting' a kitsune?

The only young girl in the group was squatting down comfortably while the second oldest boy was standing up, with his hip cocked to one side and the third, eldest and final member of this trio was standing straight, with his arms crossed across his chest. All looking, calculating, seeing who would go down first... Only Kami knew then, what exactly would go down. They already saw that a fight was about to start. Perfect. This would work in their plans well.

They could easily cause more confusion, and, hopefully, entice the Jinchuuriki to come out and play. Smirking, the eldest of the three wondered how much damage he was going to be able to bring with sand alone. He mentally cursed at the lack of sand there was but then shrugged that off. As if it would be a problem. It's not like he couldn't just not _make_ some. I mean, really. Earth was right there and completely free right?

His tan hair that was completely straight, but short. It flopped over sexily into his honey-brown eyes but it honestly was a bother when trying to see his victims being tortured or even just dying painfully. Yes, there were times when it was a hindrance. Others when it was useful for seduction. He wore dark grey pants and a button down crimson shirt. Over this, he had on what looked like Kage robes. Which they were. Only stolen.

They mostly kept him from sun cancer, but he couldn't help that he was naturally a bit tanned. It's not like he chose his own skin. It was what he used to get away with a lot of one-night stands simply because of his looks. He wasn't like other men. Yes, he was always mistaken as a man when in reality, he was barely seventeen. Ah, it's not like it was a hindrance. He got over his stupid _human_ sexual frustration, he also gained information and had satisfied some other stupid, love struck girl. No, it wasn't a bother at all.

The other boy, who was often mistaken as a girl from behind, had lengthy, crimson red hair that flowed almost to his butt but stopped in a sort of V shape right above it. No one actually knew about that since he always kept it up in a ponytail, with a few bangs framing his face. Wearing dark black, tight pants, he threw on a fishnet shirt that had an emerald muscle shirt thrown over. While it looked weird with his hair, it definitely brought out his jade eyes. Unlike the other boy, he was completely pale. Well, definitely not as pale as the third member of this simple squad. He was darkly tanned compared to her.

The girl had snow white hair, pallid eyes, and even fairer skin to match. Wearing a simple baby blue skirt that reached mid-thigh was convenient for the moving she had to do while fighting. She had to be completely flexible for her specific fighting style to be performed at its very best. She accentuated her curves with a pure white tank that was topped with a very low cut light blue shirt that didn't hang on top of her shoulders. The neckline didn't reach that far and it made the whole outfit very... odd.

Ninjas never really wore clothing that would be a hindrance and to anyone else, the long sleeves that covered the wrists and practically made the fingers look like gloves, would have hindered. But not on this girl. No, she was able to utilize this seemingly non-advantage perfectly to fit her needs.

Her long hair was tied into a French braid with the tip resting at the top of her butt and she had a surly grimace on her face while overlooking the happy village. It was so sickening how innocent they could be. She almost puked. No matter. The stupid oblivious civilians would finally get hit hard with reality. They were here for revenge. Then they would move on to the next village before looking for the rogue they needed to find to complete their search.

It still was unnecessary to worry, since they had plenty of time on their side. They were demons, after all.

O.o.o.O

Two figures made their way to the Hidden Leaf Village. They stood out simply from their exotic looks and the fact that they had crimson cloaks of all things. The first figure looked at the taller one, "Are we almost there, danna?" "Hai. We'll be there soon, koi." The first sighed quietly and both continued trekking along. Gracefully making their way to Konoha, no one really noticed them even with their differences. One had a look filled with determination and the other was seeking revenge.

O.o.o.O

Hum….. Well, this is the first chappie and the second and third chappies are almost done. Sorry about the shortness. I kinda need to plan this out…. Pairings are going to take a looooooooooooooooong time to develop. Well, a few are. Review if you feel like it, if not, totally understand. :P

*saodei-iz-awesome*


End file.
